Bad girl
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: A pesar de todo me seguirás gustando y te seguiré eligiendo mil veces más aunque sepa que no debí quererte porque se que no puedo tenerte. Advertencia: Lemon, pedofilía y lenguaje vulgar en algunas escenas.
1. Chapter 1

NUEVO COMIENZO

Hola, soy Bulma Brief, tengo diecisiete años de edad, mi color favorito es el rojo, por el color de las fresas, ya que es mi fruta favorita, ¡la amo!, me gusta la matemática y CTA.

En mis ratos libres suelo ver series, leer novelas, escuchar música, adoro el Rock y Pop.

Por motivos de trabajo mis padres y yo nos mudaremos a la capital del Sur, en donde estaré en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país, "Estrella Naranja", me siento muy nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que voy a un centro de estudios público. Mi primaria y secundaria la pase en casa, mi papá era mi tutor, gracias a él saque cien en el examen de ingreso.

Mis padres dicen que es normal que ponga nerviosa, a decir verdad estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero...No sé si es normal que mi cuerpo comience a temblar y ponerse en un color pálido cada vez que me acuerdo y eso que ha pasado como un mes desde que me enteré que me admitieron.

En fin...Solo espero no desmayarme en plena clase y hacer aunque sea un amigo.  
Mañana es el día y no sé que ponerme.

.

.  
.

Desperté antes que sonara mi alarma debido a los nervios que emanaba mi cuerpo y mi subconsciente, tendría que sobrellevarlo, por mi propio bien.

Me di una ducha con agua temperada, me coloqué una ropa cómoda, bajé a desayunar, mis padres me dieron ánimos y monté mi moto para ir a la universidad.

Mi primera impresión de aquel centro de estudios fue que eran inmensos, algunos estudiantes pusieron su vista en mí, eso me incomodó un poco pero decidí no prestar atención.

Saqué de mi mochila el horario de clases para ver el código de mi casillero, me demoré una eternidad en buscarlo.

Con un cuaderno en mano me dirijo al aula B-5, toque la puerta tímidamente, sabía que llegaba tarde.

-Pase-Escuché una voz varonil, supuse que era el profesor, tomé aire y entré.

-Buenos días-Juro que no sé cómo no tartamudee.

-Su nombre-Volteo hacía la voz, ¿ese es mi profesor?, definitivamente estaba alucinando, es que no podía creer que ese hombre de piel morena, cabello en forma de flama, ojos negros como la mismísima noche, aunque llevaba un guardapolvo blanco se podría ver que trabajaba su cuerpo en una buena rutina de ejercicios, no podía creer que era mi maestro de ciencia, salí de la nube imaginaría y respondí.

-Bulma...Bulma Brief-Lo vi escribir en una hoja.

\- Tome asiento- Demandó firme, obedecí y me dirigí al único asiento vació que se encontraba en la tercera fila, sentí ser el centro de atención, ¡dejen de mirarme, joder!

-Buenos días...Felicidades por haber aprobado el examen de admisión, mi nombre es Vegeta Ounji, seré su profesor de Ciencia, Tecnología y Ambiente, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una chica de cabello ondulado rubio alzó la mano coquetamente.

-¿Es casado?-todo el salón dio una risa, me reí tímidamente, no pensé que alguien preguntara algo así.

\- No salgo con menores-respondió firme-¿Otra pregunta?

Una chica de cabello rojizo alzó la mano.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Veinticinco-¡¿Qué?!...Bueno, ya lo suponía, se ve muy joven, ¿Qué hizo para ser profesor de universidad?, ¿Será practicante?-Cojan sus cosas, iremos al laboratorio.

Laboratorio

El profesor Ounji comenzó a escribir en la pizarra acrílica.

\- Solo por ser la primera clase haré el tema simple. Por cinco puntos extras dignan un ejemplo de Movimiento parabólico-¿Movimiento parabólico?, recuerdo que en el examen de admisión me tomaron algo parecido, mire a mi alrededor, nadie levantó la mano, era mi oportunidad, me arrepentí de levantar la mano al sentir las miradas en mi, el maestro me miró esperando mi respuesta.

\- Se puede ver un ejemplo al lanzar un cuerpo hacia arriba con un ángulo de inclinación, notaríamos que realiza una trayectoria curva que se le denomina parábola-Silencio total, ¿Lo hice mal?, ¡Por Kami, espero que no!, el profesor me dedicó una sonrisa de media luna, la confianza volvió a mí.

-En un tema menos científico, ¿Podría decirlo?

-...Cuando pateas una pelota hacia arriba y si su trayectoria es en forma de arco iris, es un Movimiento parabólico.

\- Muy bien, señorita Brief.

Las clases continuaron normal hasta su final.

Ahora me disponía a ir a la clase de Literatura, aula A-8, me sentía más perdida que la mamá de Marcos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Me preguntó alegre una chica muy mona, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros.

\- Eh...Si, no encuentro la clase de Literatura.

-¿Aula A-8?

-Si-me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Justo voy a esa clase, sígueme-Le seguí el paso-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?, tu cara se me hace familiar.

\- Bulma...Bulma Brief-respondí tímida, ¡Estaba haciendo una amiga!-¿Tú?

\- Ah...Ya me acordé, te vi en una revista de economía, tu padre es el contador Brief, si que eres muy linda, me llamo Chi-Chi Ox, pero mejor llámame por mi segundo nombre, Milk, de verdad no se que les pasaba por la cabeza a mis padres para ponerme ese ridículo nombre.

Al igual que en la anterior clase, las miradas se posaron en mi, ni que fuera un adonis.

Milk y yo nos fuimos al patio cuando terminó la clase, me dijo que me iba a presentar a un amigo, se llama Wiss.

Un joven de piel azul, cabello blanco y rasgos afeminados nos alzó la mano, si mi intuición no me fallaba, era gay.

-Bulma, él es Wiss-Milk me presentó al chico, se veía atractivo.

\- Hola, linda-Me saludó alegre y me depositó un beso en la mejilla. Definitivamente era gay. Miré a Milk con una cara de "explicame", ella lo entendió.

-Es gay-dijo Milk.

-¿No te incómoda, verdad?-Preguntó el chico.

-Para nada-Respondí alegre.

-¡Oh, que bueno!, entonces nos llevaremos súper bien.

Nos sentamos en el amplio césped, me agradó la compañía de Milk y Wiss,teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos complementamos al toque.

-Miren quienes vienen-Habló en susurró Wiss, mirando al frente,Milk y yo hicimos lo mismo-Las _Bad grils._

-¿ _Bad girls_?-pregunté-¿Quiénes son?

-¿Ves a la peliazul voluptuosa que un poco mas se le salen sus siliconas?-Asentí-Ella es Maron Alcalá,muy bonita pero es bruta, peor que un niña de seis años, dicen que pagó para ingresar, no lo dudo.

\- Una vez me preguntó cómo se escribía manzana en inglés-Dijo Milk,los tres nos reímos.

\- La de la izquierda, Mai Gates, se cree la gran cosa solo porque su padre es el creador del Ipod...Y la última pero menos importante, la abeja reina, Lazuli Ribon.

-Es una golfa-comentó Milk molesta.

\- Algunos le dicen dieciocho por haber tenido dieciocho frees en menos de dos semanas...Se ve que es una cara bonita pero por dentro es la hija perdida de Satanás, te están mirando-En efecto, me observaban, luego de segundos continuaron su camino.

-Las conocen muy bien por lo visto-Dije.

-Estudiábamos con ellas en el colegio-Dijo Wiss.

Me tuve que separar de ellos cuando la clase de Lenguaje comenzaba.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, me serví la comida que quería y la deposité en una bandeja de plástico, miré a mi aldededor,Milk y Wiss levantaron la mano, me dirigí a ellos.

-Bulma-escuchó una voz femenina llamarme, volteo, me encuentro con las _Bad girls_ mirándome.

-¿sí?-Pregunté.

-Sientaté-Habló la rubia, creo que era Lasuli, me sente, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que tramaban-¿Eres Bulma Brief, la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula?

-Si-Respondo tímida.

-Eres bonita-Me alaga Lazuli.

-Gracias-Le regalé una sonrisa.

-Pero tonta-¡¿Perdón?!...¿Esta que se creía?, al parecer no sabe que saque cien en el examen de admisión. Ese comentario me molestó demasiado, ella lo notó y sonrió.

-Bueno, no es tu culpa, al ser la nueva no sabes con qué clase de grupo debes juntarte.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté seria.

-A que debes saber la clase de grupo que perteneces-Entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir.¡¿Estaba drogada o qué?!,se que recién conozco a Milk y Wiss pero me he dado cuenta que ellos si valen la pena-Solo piensalo pero no demores porque así como fácil viene la propuesta, fácil se va-Me paré y me fui con Milk y Wiss,les conté todo, no podría creer que ambos se alegraron con la noticia, me llevaron a la entrada trasera de la universidad para conversar en privado, algo me decía que ellos tramaban algo.

-¡Tienes que entrar a su grupo!-Gritó Wiss muy eufórico, literalmente.

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?-Pregunté muy confundida.

-¡Así nos podríamos vengar de ellas!-Ahora era Milk la que gritaba.

-¿Vengarse?...No entiendo-Milk y Wiss se miraron, Milk me cogió de las manos.

-Bulma, prometenos que esto quedará en nosotros.

-Lo prometo-dije muy segura de mi misma,Milk me soltó las manos.

-Fue en cuarto de secundaria...Salía con un joven guapo y de sentimientos nobles, se llamaba Son Goku, nos conocimos en un torneo de artes marciales-Milk se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba-Yo di el primer paso porque él era tímido, a los tres meses de amistad comenzamos a salir, al llegar al quinto mes, nos volvimos a inscribir en otro torneo-Se puso sería-la puta de Lazuli se inscribió también y me obligó a que perdiera contra ella si nos tocaba pelear juntas, no le hice caso y le gané-Sus ojos se humedecieron, la pena me recorrió-Cuando el evento terminó, unos tipos se nos acercaron a Goku y a mí para acorralarnos, nosotros nos defendimos, en un descuido a Goku le acribillan en el pecho y...-Sus lágrimas salieron a flote,Wiss la abrazó, yo hice lo mismo, nos alejamos en cuanto ella se calmó-Los doctores dijeron que el cuchillo perforó su corazón,Goku murió ese mismo día-Me miró sería-Por eso necesito que me ayudes,Bulma,se que ella mandó a esos delincuentes-miré a Wiss.

-¿y tú Wiss?-Pregunté.

-Le dijo a mis padres que era _gay_ porque la insulté diciéndole "zorra" porque ella me dijo "marica"...Ahora estoy desheredado y si quiero volver a ser heredero tendré que casarme con una mujer. Esa perra merece su castigo, ayudanos, Bulma.

Siempre pensé que la venganza nunca era buena, mata el alma y la envenena, pero... ¿a veces es necesario hacerlo?


	2. Chapter 2

INVITADOS

Invité a Milk y Wiss a mi casa después de las clases para tramar la venganza.

Mis padres se alegraron al ver que hice amigos rápidamente, lo supe en cuanto vi sus rostros radiantes.

Luego del almuerzo, los invité a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunté mientras me sentaba sobre la cama, Milk se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y Wiss a mi costado.

-Primero tienes que sacar información muy secreta que Mai y Maron compartan con Lazuli, para ello tienes que tenerlas en la palma de tu mano y ganarte su confianza, en cuanto tengamos algo para hundirlas lo hacemos público y como confían plenamente en ti culparan a la rubia-Habló Milk.

-¿El objetivo?-Pregunté.

-Hacer que Lazuli pierda todo, tú tendrás que ser la abeja reina y acabar con las _bad girls-_ intervino Wiss.

-¿Cómo acabo con el grupo?

-Te alejas de ellas, bueno, cuando metamos a Lazuli en la cárcel con ayuda de ellas, les dirás que nosotros fuimos los que divulgaron sus secretos-Milk era buena estratega.

-¿Creen que nos harán daño sus demás amigos?

-Esos son simples _posers_ de mierda-Habló con desdén Wiss-Se juntan con los que están de moda sin saber qué clase de personas son o tal vez lo sepan pero les da igual.

-Por cierto, cada vez que te reúnas con ellas nos tendrás que decir lo que pasa.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieren ver una película?

.

.

.

.

El almuerzo llegó, mis amigos me dieron suerte y me acerqué a las chicas.

Las tres me miraron expectantes, parecían muñecas de plástico hechas para mirar mas no tocar, si que eran hermosas.

-¿Y bien?-Me preguntó la líder.

-Me uno a ustedes-Respondí firme.

-Siéntate-Me mandó, obedecí-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Me di cuenta que no es adecuado para mi juntarme con basura-Ellas me dedicaron una sonrisa, al parecer se estaban creyendo mi numerito, eso espero. Me tiemblan las piernas, Bulma cálmate.

-Tardaste, pero al menos te diste cuenta, bienvenida-Me dedicó una sonrisa-Para estar en nuestro grupo tendrás que hacer algunos cambios-¿Lazuli era la única que hablaba?, las demás parecían estatuas-Como por ejemplo vestir decente, no solo porque vas a un centro de estudios tienes que vestirte no a la moda-No sabía que vestirse de zorra era la moda-¿Sabes cómo nos llamamos?

-No-mentí. Lazuli me miró confundida.

-¿Eh?,¿Milk y el marica no te hablaron de nosotras?-Me preguntó.

-Solo que son las _bad girls-_ creo que tengo que sonar mas creyente-Y que eran unas golfas-Me miraron sorprendidas y luego se rieron.

-Son tal para cual esos pendejos-Habló en son de burla Lazuli-Para que sepas quienes son...Milk es una monja virgen que nunca sale de su casa, me tiene cólera solo porque mande a golpearla y en un descuido su noviecito muere, ya han pasado más de un año desde su muerte, que lo superé.

-¿Por qué lo mandaste a golpear?

-Asuntos que ya no importan. Es una lesbiana.

-¿Lesbiana?

-Es obvio, desde que murió su novio no ha vuelto a salir con nadie, sólo se junta con ese adefesio que me da flojera hablar de él...En fin, yo soy Lazuli ,ella-Señaló a la pelinegra-Es Mai.

-Un gusto-Me saludó.

\- Y ella-Señaló a la peliazul voluptuosa-Maron.

-Hola-Su voz era un poco chillona.

-Saliendo de clases iremos de compras.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Maron y Mai.

Jamás en mi vida había traído tantas bolsas de ropa, a mi madre le gusto y mi padre solo me dedicó una sonrisa.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me uní a Las _bad girls_ ,para ser sincera, ellas venía de otro mundo, pensaba que solo gordo y flaco era la única diferencia, pues no, he aprendido muchas cosas, desde como comer hasta vestirme...Y como ser zorra caleta. No me aburro estando con ellas, son un poco simpáticas, lo que no me gusta es que tengo que vestirme _sexy_ ,osea,a ellas les gusta que las miren, bien por ellas pero a mí no, me siento una fácil, también me están obligando a tener agarres con los chicos ¨arrechos¨, les dije que no, al menos no me exigieron, no puedo creer que tener sexo con cualquiera es algo normal para ellas, es decir, hacerlo con el novio está "bien", pero hacerlo con cualquiera y dejar a un lado tu valor como mujer es algo que a mi parecer efímero. Sé rieron cuando les dije que era virgen, lo cual vi desubicado, a veces me pregunto qué clase de educación reciben en casa.

Pero bueno, todo sea por una buena causa, junto a mis amigos hemos estado recolectando información de las tres chicas, pero nada importante, ahora me dirijo al aula C-1, me toca matemática, mi curso favorito, ahora que lo pienso, se siente bien andar con esta mini-falda, me siento fresca.

Entro al aula, me llevo con la sorpresa que el profesor Ouji está en el salón, ¿Habrán cambiado de profesor?, Ouji voltea y me mira, ¡Por Kami,que hermoso es!, lo saludo respetuosa, él asiente con la cabeza y me voy a un asiento vacío.

El profesor se para frente a la pizarra en cuando todos los alumnos están en sus respectivos asientos.

-Buenas tardes, les informo que el profesor Gandía por motivos personales ya no estará mas con nosotros, por ende yo tomo su cargo-Se oyeron chillidos por partes de mis compañeras, las más felices por la noticia, sin más que decir el profesor comenzó a explicar la clase.

.

.

.

.

Le entregue mis ejercicios al profesor Ouji,mientras que me dirigía a mi asiento, observé que mis compañeras lo miraban como si fuera una barra de chocolate que se mueren por probar,bueno,la verdad,¡¿ A quién no le provoca?!,pero al menos que lo disimulen, parecen abejas pegadas a esa miel, Y si no me equivoco,el profesor sabe que lo observan, pobre.

Al finalizar la clase, empaqué mis cosas para retirarme.

-Brief, un momento-El profesor me llama, me acercó a él interesada, me hace una seña con su mano, tuve que esperar a que todos los alumnos se retiraran para que al fin él comenzara a hablar, no se imagina cuanto me muero de la curiosidad por saber lo que me dirá, ¿Habré hecho algo malo?, no lo creo, siempre me porto bien en su clase.

-¿Si profesor?-Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Brief, me he dado cuenta que posees un gran potencial en las matemáticas, ya que he revisado tus notas de las últimas prácticas que has dado y tu examen de ingreso,son muy altas.

-Gracias-Hablé tímidamente, sentí mis cachetes rojos, ¡El profesor Ouji me estaba halagando!

-Por esa razón quiero que te unas al círculo.

-¿El círculo?

-Es un grupo de jóvenes con promedios altos que reciben clases extras y participan en concursos nacionales e internacionales, además se les abren mas rápido las puertas a la hora de escoger un empleo, por eso me gustaría que entrará señorita Brief,porque veo que tiene un buen potencial.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bueno, qué tenga un buen día, Brief.

-Igualmente.

Hablar con el maestro me demoró mucho, pero llegué a tiempo con las _bad girls_.

-¿En dónde estabas?-Preguntó Mai.

-El profesor Ouji me llamó.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Maron-Eres una suertuda Bulma, ese profesor está para comercelo, lástima que no sea fácil, la otra vez lo intenté y me voto como si fuera una zorra.

-Maron, eres una zorra-Dijo Lazuli-¿Para qué te llamó?

-Me dijo que me uniera al círculo.

-Obviamente dijiste que no-Comentó Mai.

-Lo voy a pensar.

-Estar ahí es suicidio social-Comentó Lazuli-¿No será gay?

-¿El proferor?-dijo Maron-No lo creo, está muy bueno para que lo sea.

-Opino que no se acuesta con sus estudiantes por ética-Habló Mai-Por estar mirándolo voy a reprobar su clase-Habló desganada.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte para el examen-Me ofrecí.

-No gracias linda, me aburre estudiar.

-Yo también voy a reprobar-Habló Maron lamentándose.

-Y yo-habló Lazuli-Si tan solo tuviéramos algo comprometedor de él, una foto con una alumna o algo parecido, lo podríamos chantajear para que nos apruebe.

-Pero, ¿Quién se arriesgaría?, yo lo haría pero ya me corrió.

En eso se me ocurrió una idea, si hacía algo atrevido, Lazuli y las demás me darían su confianza, porque hasta ahora no me han contado nada, creo que me tienen a prueba.

-Yo lo haré-Las tres me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Estás segura?, a Maron la votó bien feo, ¿Por qué contigo sería diferente?-dijo Lazuli.

-Porque primero lo enamoraré.

-Estás aprendiendo rápido-Me miró orgullosa Lazuli.

Ahora, ¿Qué haré?, enamorar a mi profesor es algo difícil, pero no imposible, ¿Oh si?, algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

No deje de pensar en eso hasta que llegué a mi casa, si mi mamá no me decía, yo ni enterada que cenaríamos con invitados, entré al comedor para cenar y conocer a la visita, ¡No lo puedo creer!...¡Vegeta Ouji en mi casa!, ¿Qué relación tiene con mi padre?


	3. Chapter 3

CLASES PARTICULARES

Me sentía sorprendida al verlo sentado en el comedor de mi casa.

-Buenas tardes-Atiné a decir.

-Ella es mi hija Bulmita-Habló mi padre contento, como de costumbre-Ven,acercate hija-obedezco a mi padre y me siento en una de las sillas, al costado de mi madre, la cual se ve muy sonriente-Déjame presentarte a mi amigo Vegeta y su hijo, tal vez no los recuerdas, pero ellos solían visitarnos cuando eras más pequeña.

Recién me daba cuenta que Vegeta iba acompañado de un hombre maduro, parecido a él, con la diferencia que este llevaba barba y era un poco más alto que él.

Los saludé educadamente, papá se entero que el profesor Ouji era mi maestro, se alegró por la noticia. El sujeto que lo acompañaba era su padre, un economista muy reconocido que yo no conocía. Teniendo a Ouji cerca de mi familia, será más fácil acercarme a él, lo primero es que me convierta en su amiga.

Luego de cenar, me dirigí a mi habitación, me tumbe en mi cama, pensando en cómo enamorar a Ouji.

.

.

.

.

Baje a la cocina para servirme un vaso con agua, me dirigía a mi cuarto. Volteo por inercia a la sala, ahí estaba mi profesor, se encontraba solo, vizualisando la pantalla de su celular táctil, me miró al sentir mi presencia, le dedique una sonrisa coqueta y me senté a su costado.

-¿Desea algo señorita Brief?-Habló educadamente, eso me incómodo, ahora éramos simples personas conociéndonos.

-No estamos en la universidad para que me hables así, tutéame Vegeta-Él asintió-¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos conocíamos?

-Sabía que no me reconocerías, además, nuestros padres se dejaron de ver por muchos años, no pensé que nos volviéramos a ver.

¡No puede ser!... ¿Cómo olvidarlo?,lo conocí a los cinco años,bueno,tampoco está para recordarlo ,desde que lo vi hasta ahora hay una gran diferencia, está más alto, mas fornido y más guapo...Recuerdo que me gustaba, pero nunca establecimos una conversación, era muy niña, apenas nos decíamos "Hola"

-Bueno, no importa, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿Pensaste lo del círculo?

-Eh, algo, ¿Vives con tus padres?

-No, vivo con mi novia-¡Mierda!...Tendré que ser la otra, ¿En qué me he metido?

-Qué lindo-fingí alegría-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ciris.

-Es un lindo nombre, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-Un año-Sentí la culpa en mí, bueno, ella no tiene porque enterarse. Le regalé una sonrisa a Vegeta, lo mejor será cambiar de tema.

-¿Has visto Los caballeros del zodiaco?

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.

No podía creer cuanta conexión tenía con Vegeta, o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, hablar con él fue muy agradable, definitivamente me agrada su compañía y creo que a él también.

Le pedí su número para agregarlo a WhatsApp y como estaba en Facebook, ¡Me los dio sin dudar!, creo que le agrado, luego de un rato se tuvo que ir con su padre, comencé a stalkear su cuenta de Facebook, no tenía muchas fotos, la mayoría eran porque lo etiquetaban, su novia era linda.

Si quería que se enamorara más rápido de mi, tendría que pasar más tiempo con él, una fugaz idea paso por mi mente, ¿Vegeta dará clases particulares?

Desperté entusiasmada,¿Entusiasmada por ser una zorra?, ¿Tan rápido me habían cambiado las _bad girls_ ?

Ahora que lo pienso, si quiero clases con Vegeta será porque no entiendo el curso, para que sea creíble tendré que bajar mis calificaciones, habrá que hacer ese esfuerzo.

Lazuli me invitó a su casa, comenzó a decir barbaridades de Mai y Maron, solo la escuchaba, llegó a decirme que Maron se acostó con el profesor de Educación Física, eso era algo muy importante, menos mal que tenía una grabadora, una evidencia crucial, ya va una.

Llame a Milk y Wiss para que vallan a mi casa, les mostré la grabación y analizamos en como Maron lo sabría.

Hoy nos daban nuestros promedios de Matemática, no era un promedió definitivo, aun faltaba una nota del examen, este promedio servía para saber cuánto necesitabas para aprobar.

Me dio curiosidad que Vegeta no me dijera mi nota.

El timbre de la campana sonó, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida.

-Brief, un momento-Espere a que todos los alumnos salieran para hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?

-Bulma-¡Me llamó por mi nombre!, tenía ganas de saltar como loca y vomitar arcoíris pero solo me quede quieta-Tienes cuarenta y cinco de promedio, menos de la mitad, tendrías que sacar un noventa y cinco para aprobar-Lo miré triste-Tienes que prestar más atención a la clase.

-Es que no comprendo la clase-Fingí tristeza-creo que necesitaré clases particulares.

-Si quieres, puedo darte clases-¡Bingo!

-¡¿De verdad?!-Lo abrazo, masajé mis pechos de derecha a izquierda sobre sus pectorales, lo sentí tenso, dejé de abrazarlo y le sonreí-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Los sábados a las ocho de la mañana.

- _Okey_ , nos vemos Vegeta-Salí alegre del aula.

Lazuli me envió un mensaje en el que decía que estaba en el patio junto a las demás esperándome.

-Y bien, ¿Alguna novedad con el profesor?-Preguntó Lazuli.

-Ya conseguí clases extras.

Mai y Maron me felicitaron y Lazuli me sonrió, ya estaba entendiendo como ser una _Bad girl_ ,a decir verdad eso me alegraba y a la vez me asustaba la posibilidad de convertirme en una _Bad girl_.

-Como sea, el viernes es el evento por el cumpleaños de la directora, tenemos que ir de compras-Dijo Mai.

Después de la clases, nos fuimos a una tienda de _glamour_ _,_ como ellas solían decir, escogí un vestido negro que se amoldaba a mi figura, me gustó, ya que no me hacía ver ni puta ni santa.

Viernes

Me sentía una estrella de cine al entrar junto a las _bad girls,_ todas las miradas se posaban en nosotras, desde las lujuriosas hasta las de envidia, Vegeta me miraba, pude notarlo.

La directora dio su discurso y luego la fiesta comenzó, varios chicos me invitaron a bailar, pero yo solo quería bailar con el profesor, lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré, acepte bailar con un chico hasta que vi muy sospechosa a Mai salir del salón, me disculpe con el chico y las seguí.

Se dirigía al baño, al entrar observo el lavadero cubierto de sangre que provenía de su nariz, me acerqué a ella preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Mai?

-La cirugía salió mal-respondió mientras se limpiaba con el agua del caño-Por favor Bulma, no le digas nadie de mi operación, solo tú y Lazuli lo saben.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias, le dices a las chicas que tuve un inconveniente y me tuve que ir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me iré a ver con un cirujano plástico.

-¿A esta hora?

-Todo con dinero se puede, nos vemos linda.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, "Todo con dinero se puede", esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza, eran puras palabras mediocres, la felicidad, el amor, entre otras cosas mas no se compran, ¿Cuántas personas pensarán así?

-Bulma-Su voz me alejó de mis pensamientos, ¿Me estaba buscando?

-¿Si, Vegeta?

-Tu padre me llamó preguntando si te encuentras bien porque no contestas sus llamadas.

-¿Me llamó?, de seguro mi celular está en vibrador y por eso no lo escuché.

-Bueno, avísame cuando te vayas para dejarte.

-¿Mi papá te lo pidió?, no es necesario.

-Es lo mejor, ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola.

-Tienes razón, gracias-Le regalé una sonrisa-¿Bailas?-Le extendí la mano.

-Sabes que no está permitido, Bulma.

-Pero, somos amigos.

-Estamos en una institución.

-Aquí nadie nos ve-Cogí su mano y lo acerqué mas a mí, justo sonaba una balada, rodie su cuello con mis brazos, a los pocos segundo Ouji me cogió de la cintura y nuestro cuerpos comenzaron a comunicarse por medio de la danza hasta la hora que nos cansamos y decidió llevarme a mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4

CAÍDO EN LA TRAMPA

"Pegasus fantasy" sonó, ¿Por qué programaba mi alarma un sábado en la mañana?...¡Verdad!, mis clases con Ouji, me levanté rápido de la cama, me bañe, me coloqué un bividi de licra fucsia, un short geen,mis zapatillas, cogí mis materiales de estudio para dejarlos en la biblioteca, lugar donde sería el lugar que estudiaríamos, al dejar las cosas comencé a prepararme el desayuno, mis padres no se encontraban, así que decidí tender su cama, ¿no entendía por qué no contrataban alguien de limpieza?, estamos muy bien económicamente,en fin.

Sonó el timbre, me hice un último retoque para luego ir a recibirlo, lo lleve a la biblioteca y comenzamos a estudiar,me encantaba su _look_ de vestir, muy casual pero a la vez formal. Explicaba muy bien, estuvimos dos horas.

-Gracias Vegeta-sonreí-¿Cuánto es?

-Cuarenta dólares-Le entregué el monto y salimos de la biblioteca.

-Oye, ¿Quieres jugar Call of dutty?

-¿Juegas eso?

-Si-Sonreí.

Luego de Pasar varias misiones, decidimos ver una maratón de Los caballeros del zodiaco, Vegeta se quedó hasta las ocho.

Ahora los sábados tenían otro significado para mi, siempre después de estudiar hacíamos cualquier actividad dentro o fuera de la casa, hablamos por las redes sociales, me había abierto con él y él también, me había acostumbrado a Vegeta de Lunes a Sábado.

El día de dar el siguiente paso había llegado.

-Luego lo multiplicas y así obtienes el producto-Lo escuchaba pero no prestaba atención, su atractivo rostro me desconcentraba-¿Entendiste?-Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo-Te recomiendo que lo hagas dos veces porque a veces nos podemos comer algo en la operación-Yo quisiera comerte ahorita-¿Bulma?-Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, por inercia me acerqué a él y le plantee un beso, ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi primer beso fue con un profesor?, agradecí a Kami porque lo correspondió, ¡Vegeta también quería besarme!,luego de unos segundos él se aleja de mi-Esto no puede ser-Me dice serio.

-¿Por qué?-Finjo tristeza.

-Eres una niña, Bulma-Se para de la silla y junta sus cosas, también me paro y cojo su mano.

-Pero, ¿Yo te gusto?

-Me gustes o no, esto no puede ser.

-¡¿Cómo que no puede ser?!-Sentía mis ojos humedecerse pero no me sentía triste, mis clases de actuación sirvieron para algo. Antes que siguiera diciendo más excusas, me acerqué a sus labios y lo volví a besar, enrollé su cuello con mi brazos, él cogió mi cintura y me apegó a su pelvis, metió su lengua en mi boca, ¡Era un beso francés!, jamás había dado uno en mi vida, se sentía extraño, le seguí el acto, metí mi lengua en su boca, era una sensación muy satisfactoria.

Tocan la puerta, estoy segura que eran mis padres.

Luego de saludarnos, se retiran del lugar.

Mis padres cierran la puerta y en cuestión de segundos las manos de mi profesor cogen mi cintura para girarla y besarme nuevamente, correspondo rápido y me dejo consumir por sus atractivos labios, me levanta de improvisto para sentarme sobre la mesa, coge mis muslos y me apega su miembro, eso me incómoda de alguna manera y dejo de besarlo a pesar de que él sigue besando mis labios, se aparta de mí, en un movimiento rápido levanta mi bividi, eso me asusta, provocando un sonrojo muy notorio en mis pálidas mejillas, iba muy rápido y yo quería ir lento.

Golpeo su pecho con mis manos, haciendo que retroceda, me mira confundido mientras me colocó molesta y asustada mi vestimenta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Le reclamo juzgar por su rostro supongo que no sabe que decir.

-Pensé...Que querías-Se rascó su nuca, bueno, también es mi culpa por dejar que llegáramos a ese extremo.

-No importa-Me paré de la mesa y lo abrasé-Es que-me sonrojé-No estoy ás, recién comenzamos-Se alejó de mi para mirarme a los ojos, ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Eres virgen?-Sentí toda mi cara quemar, asentí con la cabeza, mire unos segundos el piso, luego su rostro, él me dedicó una sonrisa de media luna-será cuando estés lista-eso por alguna razón me hizo sentir dulzura en ese hombre.

.

.

.

.

Lunes

Antes que comenzara mi primera clase, me dirigí junto con Milk y Wiss al patio trasero del colegio.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Preguntó Milk.

\- Mai está operada de la nariz y solo Lazuli y yo lo sabemos.

-¡Eso es estupendo!-Exclamó Wiss-Ya las tenemos en contra de Lazuli.

-¿Cuándo atacamos?-Pregunté.

-Después de exámenes, ahora debemos concentrarnos para estudiar,es lo mejor para todos-Habló Milk.

-Pero, ¿Lo de meter a Lazuli a la cárcel?

-Él ultimo día de exámenes soltamos la bomba, luego hacemos la fiesta, la grabamos ebria a Lazuli confesando que sus hombres mataron a mi Goku y le mostramos esa grabación a la policía-Se podía ver lo feliz que se encontraba Milk, Wiss y yo sonreímos.

-¿Salimos el sábado?-Preguntó Wiss.

-Ya,¿Vienes Bulma?

-Eh...No creo que pueda, saldré con mis padres a visitar a mi tía enferma-Mentí, en realidad tenía "clases" con él.

-Oh, bueno, en otra ocasión será-Dijo Wiss.

Llegue justo a tiempo a mi clase de CTA,al finalizar, espere a que todos se fueran para quedarme a solas con Vegeta.

Cerró la puerta y me besó, yo accedí, me sentó sobre su escritorio,enrollé con mis piernas su cadera y con mis brazos su cuello, él me sostenía cogiendo mi cintura, nuestras lenguas se reconocieron al instante, sentí sus manos bajar a mi trasero, le deje hacerlo, ya que ahora no me incomodaba, me acercó más a él, siento su miembro en mi pelvis, sentí una sensación extraña, sensación que jamás había sentido en mi, creo que era excitación, ¡Me excitaba mi profesor!, la puerta sonó, nos alejamos rápidamente, Vegeta abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a los estudiantes,me fui rápido.

En el almuerzo me junté con las _bad girls_ , comenzamos a dialogar de temas sin importancia hasta que tocaron el tema del profesor.

-¿Cuánto has avanzado Bulma?-Preguntó Lazuli-Los exámenes comienzan en tres semanas y quiero saber si podrás.

-Solo falta la foto.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!-Preguntó sorprendida Maron. Mai dejó de comer su ensalada de verduras para mirarme anonadara.

-Bueno-Habló Lazuli, podía sentir su desconfianza-¿Para cuándo la foto?

-Cuanto sea el momento, necesito sacar la foto en un momento privado y que no se de cuenta, es un hombre muy inteligente.

-Solo te recuerdo que el tiempo es limitado, la quiero antes de los exámenes-Lazuli hablaba como si fuera jefa de una mafia.

-Oye Bulma-Me llamó Maron,-¿Besa bien?-asentí-¡Hay que suertuda!, Sabes algo de su vida privada?, ¿Tiene novia?

-...Si, tiene novia.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Maron y Mai, Lazuli escupió su jugo.

-Saliste toda una jollita, muy bien-Habló Mai.

-Debes estar muy enamorado de ti para jugar doble cachete... ¿Ya se acostaron?-Preguntó Lazuli.

-No-respondí tímidamente-La tres me miraron como si buscaran la verdad en mi rostro.

-Entonces...Está loco por ti-Dijo Mai.

La semana paso volando en miradas coquetas en clase, besos y caricias a escondidas, Las _bad girls,_ charlas con mis amigos y tareas.

El viernes me fui a una fiesta de la que llegue a las tres de la mañana, por suerte mis padres estaban dormidos, me dirigí a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua, en eso veo un papel sobre la mesa, me acerco, era para mi.

 _Bulmita:_

 _Tú padre y yo saldremos donde tu tía mañana en la mañana. Tu desayuno está listo._

 _Buenas noches, té queremos._

Guarde la nota en mi cartera, tomé agua y me fui a dormir.

.

.

.

.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, me alarmo, volteo, era él, a pesar por la oscuridad pude diferenciar su silueta, lo besé, él me correspondió.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Pregunté.

-La puerta trasera estaba abierta-Me besó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y tanto-Besó mi cuello, eso me gustó, se colocó sobre mí.

-No...Para-Dije en un susurro devil, sus caricias hacían efecto en mi.

-Llegaremos hasta donde quieras-Me susurró seductoramente en mi oído, sentí un calor generarse en mi estómago y bajar a mi intimidad.

Me besó con dulzura hasta que nuestras lenguas comenzaron bailar,abrí mis piernas para estar más cómodos, dejamos de besarnos en cuanto sentimos la falta de aire, con delicadeza me subió el vestido de dormir,dejando ver mis senos y mi braga, me avergoncé,ningún hombre me había visto semi-desnuda,pero a la vez me gustaba, me gustaba que me tocara, qué me susurrara seductoramente, qué quisiera poseerme.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado al sentir su lengua en unos de mis senos,la sensación es placentera y no pude aguantar mi gemido que salió desde lo mas profundo de mi ó,succionó y lamió mis senos hasta dejarlos rojos,besó mi abdomen, bajó mas,lo detuve.

No se imaginaba cuanto deseaba que lo hiciera pero no,no era lo debido,él entendió,me besó con dulzura,bajó mis vestido y se hecho al lado mio.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-Le invité.

Preparamos un desayuno nutritivo y nos sentamos en las sillas del comedor,a los minutos llegaron mis padres y nos acompañaron.

-La casona esta en un bosque cerca a una laguna-Dijo mi padre-El lugar es muy agradable y las áreas verdes están muy cuidadas-Miró a Vegeta-Me gustaría que tú padre,tu novia y tú nos acompañaran este sábado-Esa idea me emocionó(Sin contar a Ciris),mire a Vegeta,esperando su respuesta.

-No dudo que faltemos.

-Este sábado a las ocho de la mañana.

Sábado

Mis padres y yo fuimos a la casona un día antes para acomodar las cosas,estaba muy desesperada,ya eran las ocho y cinco y no veía a Vegeta,salí del establo en donde se encontraban los caballos,ese sería el lugar en donde sacaría la foto,luego de colocar la cámara,me dirijo a mi cuarto,esperando al tardón.

Veo por la ventana a lo lejos una camioneta acercarse,caminé rápido hasta llegar en donde mis padres,primero bajó el padre de Vegeta,luego una mujer de cabello liso fucsia,piel blanca y un despampanante físico,Ciris,sentí el calor recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y unas ganas de ahorcar a esa mujer inocente,la salude amigablemente al igual que a su nuero y finalmente salió el noveciento.

Lleve a la pareja al cuarto en donde se hospedarían.

-Este es su cuarto-Abrí la puerta,Vegeta y Ciris entraron con sus maletas.

-Es muy bonita-Alagó Ciris.

-Los dejó,en dos horas desayunamos-Sin mas que decir,salí de ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

FIN Y COMIENZO

Ciris era una chica muy alegre y carismática por lo que me he dado cuenta,aun así las ganas de coger un revolver y tirarle en la frente no desaparecen,pero en el fondo sentía una pena por ella,ser engañana no es lindo.

-Habré la boca,Vegeta-La lastima desapareció en mi al verla dando le de comer a Vegeta como si fuera un bebe,¡Vegeta puede comer por si solo!,mis padres y el señor Ouji miraran la escena adorables,yo quería vomitar.

-Luego de un reposo,pueden ir a darse un chapusón en la laguna-Dijo mi madre.

-¡Es una linda idea!-Exclamo Ciris.

-Yo paso-Dijo Vegeta.

-Hay,vamos amor-Por inercia doble mi tenedor,no quería seguir escuchándola.

-No-respondió serio.

-Vamos,Vegeta,Hazle caso a tu novia-Fiji empatía,comí un pedaso de _popover,_ sentí su mirada en mi,como si tratara de leer a través de mi rostro lo que en verdad quise decir,lo mire unos segundos y volví a desviar la mirada.

.

.

.

.

Solo fuimos Ciris,Vegeta y Yo a la laguna.

La primera en entrar fue Ciris,ese bikini coral le hacía resaltar su figura,tenía un lindo cuerpo la maldita.

-¡Vamos chicos,entren!-Nos invitó alegre.

Di un suspiro y comencé a desvestirme hasta quedar en mi traje de baño de una pieza,me lancé a la laguna y nade sin ninguna dirección en especifico,a los pocos segundos,entró tan cargada de rabia que no admiré su esculpido cuerpo.

-¡Bulma,no te vallas lejos!-Escuché a Ciris,tomé en cuenta sus palabras.

20 minutos después...

Ya no aguantaba a la melosa pareja,así que me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi habitación para bañarme.

.

.

.

.

Antes de montar a Tama,mi caballo negro,comencé a peinar su cabello,siento unos pasos cerca de mi,no preste atención hasta que unas manos me giran,haciendo que caiga el cepillo con que peino a Tama,recibo un beso represivo,me sacó de su agarre,él me mira sin comprender mi acto.

-Tu noviecita podría venir-Respondo en un tono sarcástico,él se ríe,creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo celosa que estoy,me vuelve a besar,correspondo.

-¡Vegeta!-La voz de Ciris a lo lejos nos hace alejarnos, a los pocos segundo entra la mujer –Ahí estas,¿Montamos a caballo?-Lo besó...¡Lo besó!,no iba aguantar seguir viéndolos,saque a Tama y me fui.

.

.

.

.

Saqué la cámara del establo,caminé a pasos apresurados en medio de la noche hasta llegar a mi í la computadora,conecte la grabación,hice _screenshort_ en el momento en que nos besamos,con un cable USB pase la imagen a mi celular para mandarle la foto a Lazuli por WhatsApp.

No pude,no lo hice,no quería.

Yo me prometí que iba a suceder,que no iba a caer,pero me enamoré de mi profesor y ahora no se que hacer.

Este juego dejó de ser un juego,ahora lo sentimientos hacia él eran eche en mi cama,quería solo dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la puerta abrirse,voltie para ver quien era,ahí estaba él,se me acercó y se echó junto a mi,luego me abrazó.

-No debería estar aquí,Ciris podría buscarte-Hable seria,me besó en la frente.

-Terminamos-¡Estaba segura que le había terminado por mi!.Lo besé.

El beso se intensificó mas,llegando a ser apasionado,deje que se colocará encima de mi y abriera mis piernas para posicionarse quitó mi pijama,yo la suya,quedando ambos en ropa interior,lamió mis senos,que poco a poco se pusieron tiesos,me quitó la braga,al demonio Las _bad girls,_ total,ya tengo todo para destruirlas,quería a ese hombre,lo quería conmigo,para siempre si es posible.

Abrió un poco mas mis piernas _,_ introdujo su lengua en mi interior,¡Por Kami,que bien se sentía!,mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar,maldije cuando dejo de hacerlo,metió un dedo,hizo movimientos de arriba hacía abajo,luego de unos segundos degusto de mi néctar,se quitó el boxer,me sonrojé al ver su miembro erecto,el tamaño era grande,lo colocó en la entrada de mi intimidad,me besó y me penetró,sollocé en el interior de su boca,mis lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso,sentí como si hubiera atravesado un fierro dentro de mi,luego el liquido rojo manchó la sabana,me secó las lagrimas con sus dedos,prosiguió penetrándome.

Al pasar el dolor comencé a disfrutar las estocadas de amor y pasión,me voltea delicadamente para penetrarme por atrás.

-¡Ah!...!Ah!-Me aferre a la almohada,mi primer orgasmo no tardó en llegar y la de él tampoco.

Vegeta dio un gemido y boto su líquido caliente dentro de mi.

-¿Usaste protección?-Me preguntó.

-Es mi día no fértil-Respondí cansada-¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento para avisarle a nuestros padres?

-Cuando seas mayor de edad,si se lo decimos ahora no creo que lo entiendan,bueno,mi padre no lo entendería,por los tuyos no se,pero lo mejor es esperar-Me acerque a sus labios para darle un dulce beso.

-Buenas noches-me recosté sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente despedimos a Ciris,se excusó que tenía que trabajar,Vegeta y yo solo sabíamos la verdad.

Pasé el resto del día con Vegeta,cabalgando,nadando en la laguna,amándonos detrás de los arbustos y en mi cuarto o su cuarto,la pase genial ese día.

Lunes

Entre temprano a la primera clase.

-Buenos días profesor Ouji-Lo saludé.

-Buenos días,Brief.

Me senté en una carpeta frente a su escritorio,al terminar las clases y esperar a que todos los alumnos salieran,me acerqué a él y lo bese,me correspondió satisfactoriamente.

-Nos pueden ver aquí-Me dijo.

-¿Nos encontramos en el recreo?

-Esta bien,anda a clases-Me besó y me fui.

Recreo

Toque la puerta del aula,me abrió y cerro la puerta,me besó con pasión y cogió mi cintura para apegar mas mi cuerpo con el suyo,beso mi cuello,desabotonó mi blusa,sacó mis pechos del sujetador,comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos,tocó con sus manos mis muslos debajo de mi falda,sobó su miembro con el mio,trate de que mis gemidos no se escucharan,me pide que me de media vuelta,me recuesto en su pupitre con mis pies tocando el suelo,me sube la falda y posteriormente baja mi braga.

-¡Ah!-Se me escapa un gemido al sentir su lengua en mi intimidad,volteo a verlo al sentir que para,saca un condón de su bolsillo,se lo pone y me penetra-¡Ah!-Vuelvo a gemir,me coloca un guante de látex en mi boca para que no se escuchen mis gemidos,me avergüenzo,levanta mis muslos y vuelve a penetrarme,las estocadas cada vez se hacían mas fuertes hasta que llegamos al clímax.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-Pregunta agitado.

-Bueno-Respondo también agitada.

-¿Vienes en segundo recreo?

-Esta bien.

Nos acomodamos la ropa,mas relajados comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin importancia hasta que tocan la puerta.

-Saca el libro de matemáticas y colócalo abierto sobre mi mesa -Me mandó,obedecí,abre la puerta,era el director.

-Buenas tardes director Freezer-Saluda sereno Vegeta.

-Buenas tardes director-Saludo.

-Buenas tardes,¿Qué hacían?

-Le estaba enseñando a la alumna Brief un tema que ella no comprendía-Habló tranquilamente,me moría de los nervios.

-¿Con la puerta cerrada?

-La puerta se cerró con el viento y no le tomamos importancia.

-Le voy a creer profesor Ouji,ya que su imagen jamas ha sido manchada,pero como debe saber,esta prohibido que un docente se quede a solas con una alumno con la puerta cerrada.

-Le pido una disculpa y le prometo que no volverá a pasar,director-Respondió sereno,Vegeta.

-Eso espero,con su permiso-Dio un respiro de alivio cuando lo vi irse.

Me quede una rato con él y luego me fui.

Segundo recreo

Vegeta me llevó al cuarto del converge,el lugar era muy angosto,apenas cabíamos.

-Es muy reducido-Le dije.

-Agradece que al menos entramos-Me atrae a él de una manera sorpresa para besarme.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Ya sabes lo que piensas estudiar?

-Administración de empresas.

-¿Piensas crear tu propia empresa?,no es malo.

-Es lo que va conmigo,no me gusta trabajar para alguien que no sea yo.

-No es mala idea.

Me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo,mordí su oreja y baje a su cuello para besarlo.

El fuego apagado de nuestros cuerpos se prendió con el vaivén de nuestros comencé a desajustar su correa,luego su cierre,él solo me miraba,toque su miembro cubierto por su ropa interior para comenzar a masturbarlo,sus gemidos se escucharon a lo poco,eso me alegró,estaba haciéndolo bien para ser mi primera vez,le baje el boxer,nuevamente el tamaño de su miembro viril me dejo asombrada y un poco avergonzada,aun así no fue impedimento para seguir con la acción de molerlo de arriba a bajo y posteriormente aplicarle fellatio.

Comencé lamiendo su entrada,sabia salado,chupe la cabeza,mientras Vegeta se mordía la mitad de sus labios,le estaba gustando,cada vez chupaba mas y mas hasta que llegué al fondo,Vegeta me tocó la cabeza con su mano y comenzó a empujarme cada vez mas rápido hasta que de su pene salió sin previo aviso el líquido caliente,trague un poco y lo demás cayó al piso,me senté de rodillas exhausta,aquel acto me dejo cansada.

Vegeta se arregló el pantalón y comenzó a limpiar el semen con algunos productos de limpieza.

-El recreo acaba en cinco minutos,anda yendo.

-Bueno-Me paré-Nos vemos-Lo bese y me fui.


	6. Chapter 6

SECRETOS A LA LUZ

Me reuní en recreo con Milk y Wiss en el baño de mujeres para planear el plan.

Milk nos había entregado unos afiches con el fin de pegarlos en el colegio con la intención de que todos lo lean,una vez dada la orden,salimos y comenzamos a pegar los afiches que contenían los secretos mas íntimos de Mai y Marron,al finalizar me tuve que ir con Las _bad grils_.

La charla con las muñecas de plástico estuvo tranquila hasta que unas chicas burlonas le entregaron los afiches a Maron y Mai,al terminar de leer dichas hojas,sus rostros se arrugaron por evitar llorar,se pararon de la mesa y se fueron,yo las seguí dejando a Lazuli.

Las seguí hasta el baño,que fue el lugar en donde pararon,puede ver la tristeza recorrer en sus rostros.

-Chicas,¿Qué pasa?-Me hice la desentendida.

-Dice que me operé la nariz-Me dijo Mai en sollozos.

-Ya todos saben que me metí con el profesor-Lloró Maron.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?...¿Quien o quienes lo sabían?-Pregunté.

-Lazuli y tú eran las únicas que sabían de mi operación.

-Y Lazuli sabía lo mio con Zack.

Las dos se miraron como queriendo decir "Ya lo se"

-¡Lazuli!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Y pensar que eramos amiga-Habló desconcertada Mai.

-¿Saben que es una mal educación dejarme sola en la mesa?-Habló despectiva la rubia.

-¡No quiero volverte a ver,puta barata!-Le gritó Mai.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!...¡Doble cara!-Grito la peliazul voluptuosa.

-¿Qué les hice?-Preguntó mirada me quemaba.

-¡No tienes sangre en la cara!,¡Cínica!-Mai se le acerca con la intención de tirarle la hoja-haz memoria-Se fue del lugar.

-¡Ojala te viole un ponny,Lazuli!-Grito Marron. Mientras le tiraba la hoja para después irse.

Lazuli comenzó a leer las hoja,decidí retirarme también.

-Un momento,zorra-Hice caso omiso a su comentario y seguí mi camino.

-Te dije que esperaras,¡Puta Brief!-Detuve mi paso y voltee a verla,tengo que ser sincera,Lazuli daba mucho miedo,mas que cuando te queda poco de bateria y no tienes cargador-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué?-Me hice la desentendida.

La furia de Lazuli se incrementó mas,se acercó a mi dispuesta a lastimarme,retrocedí en mi defensa,pero ella era mas rápida,alzo su mano para darme un golpe,golpe que nunca llegó gracias a Ouji que la sujeto antes que su mano cayera en mi rostro.

-Están prohibidas las agresiones-Habló serio,la soltó y se colocó delante mio como escudo.

-No sabes con quien te has metido,Bulma-Amenazó.

-No amenace señorita Gero.

Lazuli no dijo nada mas y se fue.

-Será mejor que bayas a clases-Me aconsejó Ouji y se fue.

Las ultima clase del día había culminado,salí del auto de Vegeta,al encontrarlo mire a mi alrededor para no ser vista por nadie,al no ver nadie sospechoso,subí al asiento de copiloto,lo bese,extrañaba sus labios, me correspondió,nos alejamos,él comenzó a conducir hasta que llegamos a una tres cuadras de mi casa.

Volvimos a besarnos,nos separamos ante la falta de aire, me senté de forma juguetona sobre él,lo besé con pasión,comenzó a masajear mis muslos,no me quede atrás y di movimientos circulares a su miembro.

-Sube las lunas-Le susurre en su oído,obedeció.

Me desabotonó la blusa para sacar mis pechos del sostén y comenzar a lamerlos,me arque de la excitación.

¡Ah!-Gemí,desabotone su pantalón para sacar su pene erecto,saca de su bolsilo un condón,se lo puso como todo un experto,me levantó para introducir mi vagina en su miembro,luego de un vaivén de movimientos alcanzamos las estrellas,rendida me apoye en su hombro.

-¿Por qué intentó golpearte?

-Cree que pegue unos afiches donde decían secretos de sus amigas,secretos que ella era la única que sabía.

-¿Son los que dicen que una se operó y la otra se acostó con un profesor?

-Sí-Me salí de su intimidad,nos arreglamos la ropa y volví a sentarme con en mi asiento de antes.

-¿Lo hiciste?-No quería responder.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra.

-Bueno-Respiré-Me uní a Las _bad girls_ con el fin de acabar con ellas.

-¿Te hicieron algo?

-A mi no,pero mis amigos si,Milk y Wiss me depositaron su confianza,todo este tiempo solo estuve con ellas para poder sacar información de su vida privada y usarlo a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué les hicieron a tus amigos?

\- Lazuli mandó a golpear a Milk y en un descuido su novio muere.

-Kakarotto.

-No,se llamaba Goku.

-Ese era su segundo nombre,le daba clases particulares.

-Oh...Y a Wiss,les dijo a sus padres que era gay.

-Sabía que era maricón.

-Oye,no hables así,para que lo sepas,un maricón es la persona que roba,que golpea a un ser indefenso,eso es ser maricón,en fin...Mai y Maron están acabadas,solo falta Lazuli.

-Dices que Lazuli es la causante de todo eso,¿ Qué no es mejor que solo destruyan a Lazuli y no al resto?

-Mai Y Maron lo sabían.

-Buen punto, acaba con eso y ya no te metas en más problemas.

-Acabo con Lazuli y ya no me meto en esto-lo beso-No te enojes, ¿Si?

-No estoy enojado, sólo que no quiero que te metas en problemas, ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

-Mejor no, voy a estar ocupada, voy a estar ocupada con la fiesta.

-¿Para qué la fiesta?

-Para atrapar a Lazuli.

-¿Qué le van hacer?

-Emborracharla para que confíese que sus hombres fueron los culpables de la muerte de Goku, le entregamos la grabación a la policía y fin con todo esto.

-Como sea, es hora que entres a tu casa.

Al finalizar mis clases de Educación Física, me fui a bañarme a las duchas del colegio, termine mi aseo personal, cogí mi mochila y me fui a mi casillero, saque mis cuadernos, antes de ir a clases comencé a buscar mi celular pero no lo encontraba, de seguro lo olvide en el carro de Vegeta.

Recreo

Luego de hablar un rato con Milk y Wiss, me dirigí al aula de Vegeta,de un momento a otro siento una punzada en mi pecho, justo en mi corazón, camino sin prestar atención a aquel dolor, la puerta esta medio abierta, escuchó unos murmullos, el latido de mi corazón se acelera al entrar y verlo junto a Lazuli, sabía que esto no era nada bueno, nada bueno. Su sonrisa burlesca provoco el nacimiento de mi piel de gallina y casi me desmallo al sentir la mirada fulminante de Vegeta en mí, definitivamente no es nada bueno.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma- Espetó Lazuli sarcástica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lazuli?-Pregunte muy asustada hasta el punto de que se sintiera mi nerviosismo, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Te dije que no sabías con quien te metías- Ahora me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, se acercó a mí , sacó de su bolsillo mi celular, ¡¿Mi celular?!, me lo entregó, observe tras la pantalla táctil el _screenshort_ de la foto de Vegeta besándome en el establo.

\- A la otra te va peor- Me susurro cerca en mi oreja- Por cierto, ya me llegó tu solicitud a la fiesta, no faltaré- Sin más que decir, se fue.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, mire a vegeta, estaba acomodando sus cosas, me acerque a él sin pensarlo dos veces, en sincronía mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Vegeta, déjame explicarte, por favor- Cogí su brazo, al instante me lo prohibió.

-No quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más-Me hizo a un lado y salió del aula.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, el sudor frío recorrer mi encía y las lágrimas recorrer todas mis mejillas, quería despertar de esta pesadilla.


	7. Chapter 7

ADIÓS

Me hundí en una tremenda depresión que solo el que haya sufrido de amor entendería.

No quería comer, ni mucho menos ir a la universidad, para todo el día echada en la cama, toda la mañana dormía, en la tarde picaba la comida que me preparaba mi madre, mientras veía "Los caballeros del zodiaco" y "Juego de Tronos" , en la noche veía una novela en el canal local, luego cogía mi celular para leer novelas en Fanfiction o Whatppad hasta que quedarme dormida. A veces _s_ _talkeaba_ su Facebook, le mandé más de veinte mensajes pidiendo disculpas y citándolo para vernos, él tenía la maldad de dejarme en visto, no lo culpo, aquellas consecuencias son las causas de mis actos pero, cualquiera comete errores, ¿No?

He decidido continuar mis estudios en Oxford, en una semana es el viaje, tengo que hacerlo, aunque suene muy _cliché,_ el cambiar de lugar tal vez me ayude a olvidarlo, está ciudad me recuerda a Vegeta. También olvidar todas la estupideces que hice al lado de las _Bad girls_.

No contestaba los mensajes de mis amigos, ni siquiera los leía, tampoco entraba a mis redes sociales, solo entre una vez a Facebook para cancelar la fiesta.

Ya ha pasado más de diez semanas desde que estoy postrada en esta cama, la verdad no me quejo, me gusta estar echada como un cerdo todo el día sin hacer nada y con mi pijama puesta, es la ropa más cómoda del mundo.

Algunos compañeros míos, los maestros(a excepción de él) me visitaron para ver como estaba, en la universidad ya sabían que no volvería.

Sábado 8: oo am

Sentí unas manos sacudirme y hacerme despertar de mi sueño, abrí molesta mis cansados ojos, me encontré a una pelinegra seria que daba miedo.

-Despierta de una buena vez y sal de esa cama-Ordenó.

-No quiero, tengo sueño- Demande, retome mis postura anterior y cerré los ojos.

-Deja de comportarte como una engreída, tenemos que hablar.

-Vamos linda, levántate para conversar- Esa voz era de Wiss.

A duras penas me senté sobre la cama, Milk y Wiss se sentaron a las esquinas de la cama.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Por qué de pronto te pusiste así?-Preguntó Wiss.

-No respondes nuestras llamadas, ni nuestros mensajes, te has distanciado de todos, ¿Qué te han hecho?

Mis lágrimas amenazaron con salir y mi cuerpo tembló.

Milk y Wiss se acercaron a mí para abrazarme, me aferré a ellos y bote mi pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

-Somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos todo-Habló Milk.

-Perdí a Vegeta-Declaré.

-¿Vegeta?... ¿El profesor Ouji?-Preguntó Wiss, asentí con la cabeza.

Les conté todo, el inicio y final del macabro juego que me avergüenzo de haber creado. Mis amigos me dieron palabras de aliento y consuelo a pesar de saber que lo mío y Vegeta es historia.

-¿Te llegó la invitación del evento?-Preguntó Wiss.

-No he entrado a Facebook-Conteste.

-Bueno, la cosa es que Lazuli hará una fiesta en su casa, podemos aprovechar en vengarnos.

Algo en mí despertó, venganza, sé que con eso no recuperaré a Vegeta, pero al menos haré justicia.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-Pregunté.

9:00 pm

Para poder emborrachar a Lazuli y hacer que declare que es la culpable de la muerte de Goku, necesitamos más que tres aliados, así que Maron Y Mai nos dieron su apoyo y en silencio comenzó la acción.

Los tragos hicieron estragos en su cabeza, al verla tamalearse y hablar como lo hace un ebrio, me acerque a ella, ella me percibió al instante y me dedicó una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Sigues deprimida por qué el novio te dejo?-Quería asesinarla.

-Tenemos que hablar-Respondí serena.

-Bueno.

En medio de las personas bailando, la lleve a la cocina en donde se encontraban Milk y Wiss esperándonos, Lazuli se sorprendió al verlos.

-No pensé que vendrían estos adefesios-Habló despectiva.

-Lazuli,quiero que respondas algo-Respondió seria Milk.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tú mandaste a golpearme el día del torneo?

-No me digas que no lo sabías-Se rió-Te dije que me dejaras ganar o te arrepentirías,Cómo una simple decisión puede cambiar la vida ¿No?

-Entonces-Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-¿Tus hombres mataron a Goku?

-¿Nos es lo obvio?...Mis hombres mataron a Goku pero fue por tu culpa.

-Solo quería saber eso, la vida da vueltas, no lo olvides...Vámonos Bulma.

Sin mas que decir, me fui con Milk y Wiss de la fiesta,entramos al carro de Wiss, ahí mi amiga con las lágrimas derramadas, pero esta vez no me sentí mal por ella porque eran lágrimas de felicidad, al fin se hizo justicia, espero que en un futuro las autoridades tomen más empeño en su trabajo para así no dejar los casos sin resolver y no dejar que las personas hagan justicias con sus manos porque no todos pensamos igual y a veces podemos cometer errores, por suerte este no fue nuestro caso y nuestra meta salió excelente, no mas Lazuli Gero.

Un día antes de mi partida fui a visitar a las _ex Bag girls_ para pedirles mis disculpas respectivas, gracias a Kamisama ellas me perdonaron, estábamos en paz.

Mai en unos día se irá a Paris donde se encuentra su madre, desde que todos se enteraron que se operó la nariz, no hicieron más que burlarse, no todos, pero una gran mayoría. Maron se dio cuenta que lo suyo era el dibujo y crear, así que desde ahora estudia Diseño Gráfico y estudia a conciencia y Lazuli, le dieron diez años de prisión por ser menor de edad, a sus hombre cinco años, a pesar de que Mai y Maron fueron cómplices, el juez las dejo libre por participar con nosotros. Por suerte no nos guarda ningún rencor y a decidido empezar de cero, el reclusorio de menores tiene convenios en lo que es el ámbito de estudio, así que sigue sus estudios desde ahí y ha hecho nuevas amigas.

Quería irme de está ciudad con el perdón de todos, él estaba incluido.

Me arme de valor, tomé un taxi y me fui a su hogar.

Toqué el timbre de la casa, me recibió con un _short_ de piyama y un bividi que dejaba ver bien sus marcados músculos, ¡¿Qué tan deseado puede ser este hombre?!, ¿Será de este planeta?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó serio.

-Vegeta-Tomé aire- Quiero que me perdones.

-Vegeta, ¿Quién es?-Reconocí esa voz a penas la escuché.

Ciris apareció de repente, solo llevaba puesta una camisa masculina, sentí unas punzadas en mi corazón, me lo merecía.

-¡Bulma!-Me abrazó-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó contenta.

-Vine a despedirme.

-¿Despedirte?,¿A dónde te vas?

-A estudiar a Oxford-Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Oh,ya veo, ¡Buena suerte linda!-Un sonido comenzó a sonar-Es mi celular-Se fue.

-Te perdono, Bulma-Me dedicó una sonrisa de media luna, sonrisa que quedaría plasmada en mi memoria.

-Gracias...A pesar de todo me seguirás gustando y te seguiré eligiendo mil veces más aun que sepa que no debí querte porque se que no puedo tenerte...Nunca te olvidaré, Vegeta-Di media vuelta y sin mirar atrás, me marché.

Me alegra que haya retomado su vida, Ciris es buena mujer, aun así no puedo dejar de envidiarla por tenerlo, sin embargo, deseo de todo corazón que sean felices. Cómo se lo dije, nunca lo olvidaré, Vegeta marcó en mi algo difícil de olvidar, el primer amor.

Ahora me dirijo al avión, me despido por tercera vez de mis padres, Milk y Wiss y voy en dirección al vuelo.

Me siento en mi respectivo asiento, a los pocos segundos un joven de mirada simpática se sienta junto a mí, me dedica una sonrisa, yo le correspondo con el mismo gesto.

-¿Viaje de vacaciones o de estudios?-Me pregunta amigable.

-Estudios, ¿Tú?

-También, ¿En dónde vas a estudiar?

-Oxford,¿Tú?

-¡También!


	8. Chapter 8

PENSAMIENTOS

A pesar de no ser más aquella niña que conocí, pude reconocerla la primera vez que entró a mi aula, esa alevín de hermosos ojos záfiro y sonrisa angelical, ahora era toda una mujer de almirante belleza, me saludó amablemente, al parecer no me recordaba, no la culpo, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando era una niña y yo un adolescente que ya iba en el último año de escuela, nunca establecimos una conversación debido a que ella pensaba en dulces y muñecos y yo en estudiar una buena carrera para poder independizarme.

Comencé la clase una vez que todos los alumnos tomaron asiento. Ya con el tiempo me acostumbre a las miradas y preguntas poco educadas de las jóvenes, solo habría que llegar a ser un viejo decrepito para que se detuvieran.

Me sorprendió lo inteligente que había resultado ser, era muy difícil que lo creyera debido a que vivía en una sociedad machista y en la perspectiva de que una mujer no puede ser bella si no es inteligente. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo, ¿No?

Luego de un mes, la invité a que se uniera al círculo, obtendría muchos concursos importantes, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, con premios magníficos y se le abrirían las puertas para ingresar a un buen trabajo.

Le di un tiempo para que lo pensara, esa respuesta nunca llegó.

Ese mismo día invitaron a mi padre y a mí para almorzar en su casa, nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos desde que eran jóvenes.

Pude ver la sorprendida que estaba en cuanto me vio, luego de unas horas se me acercó cuando me encontraba en la sala, ahí se acordó de mí. Establecimos una buena conversación que a mi parecer fue como una charla de amigos. Intercambiamos números y nuestras redes sociales ese mismo día.

Con el pasar del tiempo, sus notas disminuyeron, lo cual me llamó la atención y preocupó a la vez, hablé con ella al finalizar las clases, me dio de excusa que se le hacía difícil comprender los temas y que necesitaba clases particulares.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me ofrecí a darle esas clases particulares sin pensar que con el tiempo quedaría completamente enamorado.

El día que me beso me sentí feliz al saber que mis sentimientos era correspondidos pero también sentí mi ética y moral inculcada por los suelos, esto iba en contra de mis principios y de la sociedad donde la relación de un mayor de edad y un menor era algo prohibido y algunos casos pagado con la cárcel.

Me aleje de sus hermoso labios rosas y aclaré que lo nuestro no tendría futuro, ella se negó a aceptarlo y volvió a besarme a lo cual correspondí y me deje llevar por este amor prohibido.

El deseo surgió, las ganas de poseerla aparecieron, envueltos en besos apasionados y tocamientos nada infantiles la senté en la mesa donde estábamos estudiando, ella sabía lo que quería, me detuvo y confesó en medio de una voz tímida ya agitada que era virgen, de lo cual no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, esa confesión incrementó mi lívido, no obstante me aleje de mis instintos salvajes y acepte que no era el momento.

Desde ese día comenzamos a vivir nuestra relación en secreto.

Sus celos en el viaje, me parecieron muy graciosos y a la vez me hicieron ver que no podría estar con dos mujeres a la vez, ya que a pesar de que no me lo dijera, sabía que a ella no le gustaba.

Ese día aclaré las cosas con Ciris, le dije que nos diéramos un tiempo, aunque claro, eso era un fin de nuestra relación, lo aceptó de una manera manera madura que me alegró, sin más que decir me dirigí al cuarto de ella, sin imaginarme que tocaríamos las estrellas.

Jamás mi rutina laboral fue tan divertida, gracias a ella.

Dejamos nuestros deseos carnales consumirnos desde una sala de clases hasta en la parte delantera de mi auto.

Esos días de nuestra relación fueron muy venustos para mí, los cuales quedarían impregnados en mi memoria.

Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y nuestra relación llegó a su fin en cuanto apareció la rubia en mi salón, confesando todo respecto a lo que había tramado junto a ella y sus amigas, la rabia y decepción nacieron en mi luego de escucharla y ver la prueba contundente que me había dejado convencido, me habían usado para su beneficio personal.

A los minutos apareció ella, se enteró por la rubia que su plan había sido descubierto, no quería verla, estaba muerta para mí, cogí mis cosas para retirarme, ella trató de detenerme pero mi fuerza era mayor, así que conseguí irme.

Desde ese día no la volví a ver, me enviaba mensajes de disculpas y para vernos, jámas le respondí, elimine su número y como amiga en mis redes sociales, si no podía borrarla de mis pensamientos, al menos de mis círculos.

A las dos semanas, hubo como cada vez la reunión de los profesores con el director donde me enteró de su salida a la universidad, decidí no tomarle importancia al asunto, de todas formas era lo mejor no verla.

Una mañana decidí salir a trotar al parque que está a dos cuadras de mi casa, me di cuenta de la presencia de aquella mujer que corte, troté como si nada hasta que se me acercó para saludarme, Ciris no había cambiado en nada, amable y simpática como de costumbre.

Guarde mis sentimientos por Bulma con candado y me di una oportunidad con Ciris, quien estaba dispuesta a retomar la relación.

Una día después de pasar nuestra tercera noche juntos, sonó el timbre, fui a recibir al que tocaba, nuestras miradas volvieron a juntarse y mis sentimientos por ella querían salir.

Sentí su disculpa sincera, la perdoné, sabía que estaba arrepentida, además no suelo guardar rencor y porque aun la amaba.

 _"Jamás te olvidaré, Vegeta"-_ Yo tampoco,Bulma.


	9. Chapter 9

AGRADECIMIENTOS

A ti que te tomaste el tiempo de leer esta historia, a Akira Toriyama po crear estos hemosos personajes y a Vida Dragon Ball por su personaje de Ciris.


End file.
